


Without You

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Without You

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine called as he ran to catch up with Kurt in the hallway.

"Hey," he said with a smile as Blaine caught up to him, walking by his side.

"So, I had an idea for the song I'll sing at _Sectionals_ ," Blaine said, causing Kurt to roll his eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to come and listen me practice it today? Like, now?" Kurt sighed and stopped walking.

"Blaine, look," he began, a mildly exasperated expression on his face. "You are an _amazing_ singer, but you get so many solos, and I've listened to you practice a thousand times." Blaine tilted his head and Kurt glared at him, hoping he'd get the gist, but he didn't. He threw his head back in a frustrated manner before taking a deep breath and straightening himself up. "What I'm trying to say is, thank you, but no thank you," Kurt said and began to walk away, but Blaine grabbed his arm.

"Wait," he said softly. "Please just come?" he asked, pouting. Kurt tried to resist but the sweet tone of Blaine's voice and his trembling lower lip was one of Kurt's many weaknesses.

"Alright," he said, a little smile appearing on his face. Blaine squealed inside a little; he needed Kurt to see this performance, it was the only one that mattered. "Come on," he said, dragging Kurt into the currently empty Warbler practice room. It was very quiet once the door was shut, and beautiful rays of sunlight poured in through the windows, making the floating dust visible. Blaine gestured his hand towards one of the couches which Kurt sat down on, smiling. He smiled back, then made his way over to the piano, adjusting himself on the stool. Soon enough, the soft opening chords of Without You ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWnzBH1Ytew)) began; Blaine's fingers gliding across the piano. He looked down at them as he prepared himself for the first lyrics, then they flowed out of his mouth, his beautiful voice like candy to Kurt's ears.

"I can't win, I can't reign, I will never win this game without you, without you..." he sang, still staring down at his fingers. He could easily play the song without looking at them, but he felt somewhat compelled to do so.

"I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same without you, without you," his voice was slightly louder now, beginning to fill with emotion.

"I won't run, I won't fly, I will never make it by without you, without you." Kurt felt his eyes begin to water as he watched Blaine sing; the pure passion in his voice was tear-jerking.

"I can't rest, I can't fight, all I need is you and I. Without you, without youuuuu," he sung, holding the word as the song took a dramatic turn. His eyes clenched shut and his cheeks were soon coated with tears as he sang at the top of his lungs, ringing out every last drop of emotion. "Whoa-a, you, you, you, without you, you, you, without you." Kurt's breathing became heavier, his mouth was ajar and his eyes were becoming glazed with tears.

"I can't erase, so I'll take blame, but I can't accept that we're estranged, without you, without you. I can't quit now, this can't be right, I can't take one more sleepless night without you, without you," he sang, finally looking up from the piano, now focusing all the attention he could on Kurt.

"I won't soar, I won't climb. If you're not here, I'm paralyzed," he threw his head back as his voice became louder, almost sobbing. A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek; it wasn't that the performance was sad, no, it was beautiful, but the way Blaine sang it just made Kurt slowly break down, unable to control everything he was feeling. Not one word that escaped Blaine's mouth wasn't full of fervour. 

"Without you, without you," he sang as their gazes met again.

"I can't look, I'm so blind. I lost my heart, I lost my mind, without you, without you. Whoa-a, you, you, you, without you, you, you, without youuuu..." They just stared at each other, showing so much emotion in their eyes that they were almost communicating without even speaking.

"I am lost, I am vain..." he crooned. His tear-filled eyes were still locked on Kurt's, which stared back at him, full of pure adoration. "I will never be the same without you, without you... Without _you_..." His voice beautifully faded away, accompanied by a few, quiet notes on the piano. It took Kurt a while to escape the trance he was in, so mesmerized by Blaine's voice. It didn't sound how it usually did; something was different. It sounded devoted and passionate, and hell, Kurt found it hard to believe that he'd been dragged here just to listen to Blaine practice a _Sectionals solo_. Nonetheless, he convinced himself that it was only that and finally shook the thoughts away, standing up and applauding him. 

"So, what, what do you think?" Blaine asked as he slid off the piano seat, unable to focus on anything but Kurt. 

"I think you'll bring the house down at Sectionals," he replied, forcing a smile as Blaine walked closer to him. 

"Kurt..." Blaine quietly said, stopping in front of him and gently taking his hands in his own. Kurt's heart started beating much faster, and although they had held each other's hands countless times before, something here felt at odds. "Did you really think I sang that song for Sectionals?" he asked, looking deep into Kurt's icy, blue eyes, pupils blown. 

"No," he replied, shaking his head and gently rubbing his thumbs on Blaine's hands. All was quiet for a moment, they just read each other's faces like books, feeling everything.

"I'm in love with you," Blaine suddenly said very quickly, his eyebrows slanted and his voice full of devotion. Kurt's mouth curled up at the corners and his eyes glinted as he looked into Blaine's. 

"I'm in love with you, too," he said quietly, voice barely audible. Blaine smiled and laughed in relief, then after a few more moments of just gazing, he began to slowly move closer to Kurt. Soon enough their eyes were both closed and their lips touched. Kurt felt tingling sensations shooting all over his body at the touch of Blaine's lips on his; so warm and soft and _perfect_. He inhaled deeply as they kissed and his smile grew wider as he felt Blaine's arms gliding over his waist. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and giggled, Blaine smiling at how sweet Kurt was. 

"You're my best friend, Blaine," Kurt said as he pulled away from the kiss, turning his head to the floor and smiling. Their faces were still so close, Blaine's nose gently nuzzling into Kurt's cheek. 

"You're mine, too," he whispered, his breath ghosting Kurt's flushed skin. They pulled back from each other a little, just so they could see their faces again. Blaine's arms were still wrapped around Kurt's waist and Kurt's arms were still around Blaine's neck, then he brought one hand down to Blaine's cheek and caressed it lovingly.

"So, are we boyfriends now?" Kurt chuckled. 

"Is that what you want?" Blaine asked, gently bringing Kurt closer to him and kissing his nose.

" _Yes,_ " he whispered. They both smiled.

"Then, Kurt Hummel, my _boyfriend_ ," Blaine began, cherishing the name he could now call him, "will you go on a date with me?"

"I would _love_ to." 


End file.
